forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midani dictionary
A list of words and phrases in Midani, the primary language spoken in Zakhara. A ; aba : a loose robe ; afwan : (AHF-wahn) you're welcome ; ajami : (ah-ja-me) non-native inhabitant of Zakhara ; akh : a brother ; akeud : a blood oath ; akuua : a promise ; al : definite article: the, of the; the house of, the tribe of ; Al-Badia : (al-bah-dee-ah) desert nomdads ; Al-Hadhar : (al-had-har) urban inhabitants ; 'ali : high ; alim : (ah-leem) an educated person ; amarat : a curved horn ; 'amiq : deep ; amir : (variant, emir) a ruler ; anjar : grapple-like anchor ; ard : land, territory ; 'arif : to know ; assad : (Uloushinn dialect, asad) a lion ; asan : a (temporary) shelter ; 'atshan : thirsty ; 'ayn : a spring of water ; aywa : (EYE-wah) yes ; aziir : a scimitar ; aziirla : a killing, a murder ; 'azim : great, powerful B ; ba'id : far away ; bahriyin : seamen ; baksheesh : (bak-sheesh) a tip or bribe ; baladi : (bah-lah-DEE)large ; balanj : cabin in a ship ; bananiyah : sailors ; bandar : a port ; barchan : a sand dune shaped like a crescent ; bardan : cold ; bawara : heavy ship anchor ; bazan : (ba-zahn) fire or flames ; berrani : a stranger ; burj : (burge) a tower ; buzuq : (buh-ZOOQ) an instrument similar to a lute C ; casbah : a stronghold or castle D ; daff : (DAHF)a small tambourine ; daftar : sailing instructions, used in place of a chart ; da'i : (die) a missionary or minister, also used as a term for an assassin officer ; dalil : a guide ; daqal : a ship's mast ; daraq : a small shield ; darbukkah : (dar-BOOK-kah)a vase-shaped drum ; daroga : a police magistrate ; dhabb : a large desert lizard ; dhow : a ship of Zakharan origin ; didban : the lookout on a ship ; dinar : (dinar) coin equal to 1 gold piece ; dirah : territory of a desert tribe ; dirham : coin equal to 1 silver piece ; diwan : (di-wahn) the court of a ruler or council, a place of audience ; diyya : compensation paid to a family when one of their members are wrongfully slain ; dusur : caulking for a ship's hull E ; effendi : a master ; Es salam alekum. : (ess sah-LAMB ah-LEH-koom) Peace be upon you. (a general greeting) F ; faddi : silver ; fidai : (pl, fedayeen) one who sacrificed him- or herself for a cause, a brave warrior G ; gared-guur : Uloushinn dialect: "slayer from the skies"; manticore ; gassi : rocky path between two sand dunes ; gizam : Uloushinn dialect: boots H ; habl : rope, tether ; hagar motab : Uloushinn dialect: "bringer of stone-death"; a basilisk ; hammam : public bath ; harab : wild wastes ; haram : a holy site ; harim : female quarters ; harrat : field of volcanic debris ; hatar : (hah-TAR) danger ; hazneh : treasury ; huriye : a young man or woman of voluptuous beauty I ; imam : a leader of a church, or holy man ; ins : one of the Enlightened races, a non-genie ; ishtiyam : the navigator of a ship J ; jabal : a mountain or peak ; jahlah : (jah-LAH) a small clay pot filled with stones used as a rattle ; jalla : camel dung ; jama : pulley block ; jambiya : curved double-edged dagger ; jari : courageous ; jawzah : (jauh-ZAH) a spiked fiddle ; jazirat : island ; jellaba : heavy winter robe or night cloak ; jinn : a term for any type of genie ; jummah : hold of a ship K ; kalb : dog ; kalian : a smoking pipe ; kamal : simple tool for navigation ; kashabat : watch tower made from simple scaffolding ; katar : short punch dagger ; kavir : salt or mud flat ; keffiyeh : headcloth ; khabb : a gale or typhoon ; khamsin : destructive wind storm made of hot air ; khann : a compass point ; khayt : stitch in the hull of a ship ; khon khors : a dao title for blood-drinkers ; kizzil bash : someone with red hair ; koumiss : fermented mare's milk ; kwayis : (KWAY-iss) good L ; la : (LAH) no ; lasiq : beginner, one lacking experience (Assassins used this term for their lowest ranking members.) M ; ma : (MAH) water ; Maas salama. :(mahs sah-LAMB-ah) Go with peace. ; madina : the market or center of a town ; madra : a school ; manjus : a scoundrel or swindler ; maristan : a hospital ; mat : to die ; mehari : a racing camel ; mihrab : a prayer niche within a mosque ; mijayrah : (mih-JAY-rah) a recorder ; minbar : a pulpit ; min fadlak : (min FAHD-lahk) please ; mirwas : (MEER-waz)a small double-sided drum used by the pearl fishermen of the Pearl Cities ; mish : (mish) not (Mish negates whatever adjective it precedes.) ; mish kwayis : (mish KWAY iss) bad ; mizwid: food pouch; also name of the Zakharan bagpipes ; mitbiq : (miht-BEEQ)a double clarinet ; mizwid : (mihz-WEED))a Zakharan bagpipe ; mot : death ; mulahid : agnostic or blasphemous, non-enlightened N ; nabat : a plant ; nabidh : an intoxicating drink made from fermented dates ; nafir : (nah-FEER) a long trumpet ; naqqarah : (nah-KAR-rah)a side drum ; nay : (NAY)a flute ; nidir : a vow ; nisr : an eagle Q ; qadi : a judge ; qahwa : (Uloushinn dialect, qaw) coffee ; qanun : (qah-NOON) an instrument similar to a zither ; qaraqib : (kah-rah-KEEB)small metal clackers ; qas'ah : (KAH-sah)kettle drums ; qatil : (pl, quttal) an assassin ; Qaynat : the harim of the fourth Grand Caliph R ; rababah : (rah-BAH-bah) a popular stringed instrument ; reikh'irud : Uloushinn dialect: tarantula ; rafiq : any form of comrade ; rih : wind ; rihba'id : tent fly (literally, "wind-away") ; riqq : (REEK)a tambourine ; ruqad : sleep S ; saheeda : (sah-EE-da) greetings, hello, goodbye ; sajat : (sah-JAHT)finger tambourines ; saji : to be brave ; saka : water-bearer ; samm : (SAHM) poison ; santur : (SAHN-toor)) a hammer dulcimer ; sarahin : a den of wolves ; shef : a sword (other than a scimitar) ; shukran :(SHOOK-rahn) thank you ; shurr : loose sand ; sukhteh : burnt ; suq : marketplace T ; tabl : (TAB-leh)a small double-sided drum ; tahrik min qad : (tah-REEK min kahd) Zakharan legend telling of a holy warrior's redemption after their downfall ; takht : platform or group of rawunin ; taqiyya : a doctrine of caution, used by believers to justify concealment of their beliefs that other object to ; tarab : enchantment ; tatalla : eye ; tawa'if : a guild for musicians ; thurgur : military zone of the efreet U ; 'Ud : (OOD) an instrument similar to a lute ; ulugarr : Uloushinn dialect: outlander W ; Wa alekum es salam : (wah ah-LEH-koom ess sah-LAMB) Peace be upon you also. (response to the greeting Es salam alekum.) ; wadi : seasonal or dry riverbed Y ; yadd : hand ; ybbah! : Oh, papa! (an expression of surprise) ; ymmah! : Oh, mama! (an expression of surprise) Z ; zardkhanah : an arsenal or storage of weapons Appendix Background Midani words and expressions were mostly derived from a simplified transliteration of Arabic. See also *Zakharan Calendar Months *Zakharan titles References Category:Dictionaries